Virtual Sonic
by Author-Dude
Summary: In Our World there is a new game out called "Virtual Sonic". Two kids get the game and are supposed to save the Sonic Gang. But will they? ((Gosh I stink at Summaries 0.o))
1. Chapter One

Virtual Sonic  
  
Captured - that could sum up their position. Behind bars and shackled.  
  
"So you caught Sonic?" Asked a cat wearing a long black cape. "Very good Fishfin." Fishfin, a squirrel, winced at the sound of his own name. Why did he have to be named Fishfin? He wasn't even a fish.  
  
"Yes - but I caught more. Much more." Said Fishfin with a chuckle. "So much more!"  
  
"Where are the rest?" The cat asked curiously.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Markin." Fishfin replied smirking.  
  
-------------  
  
An Author-Dude Production  
  
Sonic (and the rest) in  
  
VIRTUAL SONIC  
  
------------  
  
Sonic struggled. He was chained up to the wall in something like a prison- cell. And he hadn't seen any of his buddies at all - ever since that fateful capturing. He had overheard their names. Markin and Fishfin - the core of evil and now no one was left to save him. Unless somebody was still out there which was highly unlikely. Sonic struggled one last time before giving up for the day.  
  
"Hey Sonic." Said Fishfin walking up to the bars of the cell smirking. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing bad." Sonic answered coldly.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Yes for me."  
  
"Well that's bad to hear!!!" Sonic snapped at Fishfin angrily. "Tell me where my friends are!!"  
  
"No way." Fishfin said still smirking. He grabbed onto one of the bars on the cell watching Sonic's every move. "Why not?"  
  
"Because - because I said so."  
  
Sonic scowled at Fishfin as he (Fishfin) walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cool! Look at this new Sonic Game." Said a boy holding a Game Cube controller. In the real world (our world) a brand new Sonic Game had come out. It was called, "Virtual Sonic".  
  
"That game is cruddy." Said the boy's older sister sitting down next to him.  
  
"But two people can play at once. Plus it comes with two helmets Chris." The boy said to his sister putting a helmet on her and then himself. He grinned with pride. His sister, Christina (Chris) , grabbed a controller grumbling.  
  
"Are you sure this game will be good Matt?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You better be right or you'll find this game shattered in a million pieces."  
  
Matt gulped hearing what his sister had just said. He silently wished that the game would be really good and turned it on.  
  
"WOW!!! The graphics are awesome!" Said Matt smiling. He was right - even his sister knew that. Matt moved to NEW GAME but his sister stopped him.  
  
"Wait Matt. Go to VIRTUAL NEW GAME, not just plain old NEW GAME." Said Chris wondering about the two options.  
  
"I guess it makes this game better." Said Matt still smiling. He pressed A on VIRTUAL NEW GAME and chose 2 PLAYERS. Then they both watched what happened next in awe.  
  
"Player One, write in your name." Said a voice much like Sonic's in the game.  
  
Matt wrote in MATT as his name and then the voice said, "Choose your gender."  
  
"I think you're right Matt." Chris said as Matt chose his gender as Male.  
  
"Choose your race." The voice said. Matt chose Hedgehog.  
  
"Customize yourself." The voice said. "Yep." Matt replied as he made himself a blue hedgehog with black eyes. He then made himself have red shoes, and more. He had made himself be Sonic.  
  
"You look like that blue animal on the cover." Said Chris looking at the box for the game.  
  
"I know. I want to be Sonic." Matt replied smirking. "Sonic is cool."  
  
Chris rolled her eyes as Matt finished creating his character.  
  
"Player Two, write in your name." Said Sonic's Voice. Chris then did all the stuff Matt did. She was being a blue fox with three tails.  
  
"Player One - press start to begin. Make sure your helmet is on." Said Sonic's Voice after Chris was done. Matt quickly pressed start.  
  
"Player Two - press start to begin. Make sure -" The voice started but Chris cut it off by pressing start. Suddenly they weren't at home any more. They were in a garden with a red bat.  
  
"Are you the saviors?" Asked the bat with panic in his eyes.  
  
"Cool a NPC!" Matt said smiling at the bat.  
  
"What's a NPC?" Asked the bat.  
  
"You." Said Matt. "Anyway - I guess we are the saviors."  
  
"Tell me your names." Said the bat nervously looking from right to left.  
  
"Chris and Matt. I'm Chris and he is Matt." Said Chris pointing to her and then to Matt.  
  
"The saviors!! Chris and Matt - Sonic and the others are in grave danger. You are the chosen ones to save them. And - hey what are you doing? Put me down!!!" The red bat said. He began struggling as Chris picked him up.  
  
"Chris!!! What are you doing?" Matt said to his sister who threw the red bat into a tree.  
  
"I am making him be quiet!" Chris said casually. "Let's go find Sonic."  
  
Matt scowled at her. "You're mean."  
  
"You're stupid."  
  
"But you're more meaner than I am stupid!!"  
  
"And you are stupider than a sack of potatoes!"  
  
"Potatoes are smart."  
  
"You're an imbecile!"  
  
"Meanie." Matt growled at her.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Freak on a leash."  
  
"You take that back!" Matt said angrily to his sister. "You - you - you - your Momma is so stupid that she had you!"  
  
Chris's eyes grew wide hearing this. But then she snapped back, "Mom was stupider to have you. Now leave me alone." Chris's tail began spinning and she floated up. Then she flew onto a tree branch.  
  
"Whatever. I'll go get Sonic by myself." Said Matt crossing his arms. He walked away grumbling  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How's that for a start? Hopefully its good - well anyway please Review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Virtual Sonic  
  
* * *  
  
Chris watched Matt walk away glaring at him until he was gone.  
  
"What an arrogant jerk." Chris said to herself jumping down the tree landing on all fours. She got up and looked around.  
  
"I wonder where that Bat went." She thought walking past trees looking for the bat. She didn't find the bat but she did find some sort of jewel.  
  
"Oooh." Chris said examining the jewel closely. "What is this?"  
  
"It's a Master Emerald." Said a soft yet deep voice behind her. Startled, she turned around and faced the owner of the voice. It was a very handsome chocolate colored rabbit.  
  
"W-W-What do y-you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Or maybe it is a Chaos Emerald." Said the rabbit crossing his arms. "Whatever it is - it's an Emerald. Now, please hand it over." He held out his hand for the Emerald.  
  
"Why should I give it to you?" Chris said glaring at the rabbit.  
  
"Because I am 'the savior'. Duh." Said the rabbit still holding his hand out.  
  
"No I am The Savior. With my brother, Matt but he ran off -"  
  
"You too?" The rabbit put his hand down. Chris nodded. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well I was playing a game called Virtual Sonic with my brother. It's on the Nintendo Game Cube - but anyway - Matt, my brother, looks like the hedgehog named Sonic on the front cover of the game." Chris explained to the rabbit. "But why must you know?"  
  
The rabbit frowned. "My name is Leon. I played that game too and chose Virtual Start - you probably did that too. And I've been stuck in this game for about two weeks."  
  
"But my brother said this game was new!"  
  
"It is but it's been out for about a month now." Leon replied. Chris remembered seeing someone named Leon on the News in the Missing Person report. "Now please give me the Emerald."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want it."  
  
"But you don't need it."  
  
"You don't need it either."  
  
"Yes I do. I need to rescue Sonic and the others with the power of that Emerald!" Leon said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And I guess I do too."  
  
"Then I'll follow you around and help you find Sonic."  
  
"Fine then Leon." Chris said holding the Emerald tightly. "Where do we go first?"  
  
"I don't know. We just wander around." Leon said watching the Emerald closely. Chris sighed and then they were off on their "Adventure".  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
And that's it. I think this one was shorter than the last one. This chapter had basically nothing to do with Matt (it does mention his name in it) because I didn't know what to do with him. I was thinking of the idea of having someone participate in this in like a Roleplay or something for Matt. Meaning I think I will have some one make up their character and then roleplay (I'll be Matt) for the Matt part. But that also means that the chapter would be slightly delayed or that it would be short. Meaning that I need reviewers to vote on what I should do.  
  
I should find someone to be their own character and we would roleplay out the Matt Parts  
  
I should not  
  
I should just ask people for character ideas  
  
I am happy with either one of those answers although I am more keen on Letter C and I don't really want to do Letter B. Well anyway, please review! 


End file.
